


I Want My Innocence Back

by SapphicScavenger



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Body Horror, F/F, Gore, Homophobia, Recovery, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Songfic, TW Sexual Assault, The Book of Life - Freeform, creative writing, tbol - Freeform, tw abuse, tw body horror, tw csa, tw domestic violence, tw gore, tw homophobia, tw pedophilia, tw rape, tw revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScavenger/pseuds/SapphicScavenger
Summary: Years have passed. Emotional Scars can heal but they don't fade. People fall in love, People die, People get married, People have children. Life goes on. But a ghost from Etapalli's past comes back to haunt her and she wants revenge.





	I Want My Innocence Back

**Author's Note:**

> TBOL Songfic yay! Here’s the song: I want my Innocence Back by Emilie Autumn
> 
> Tezca belongs to @aurawind  
> Itzli, Katalina, Etapalli, and Yaretzi belong to me
> 
> TW: rape, pedophilia, abuse, CSA, gore, blood, domestic violence, revenge, Homophobia

“Etapalli?” The voice sent chills down the diosa’s spine. She hesitated to turn around, afraid of facing him for the first time in so many years, but if she left herself unguarded by keeping her back to him, he could take advantage of that. Pushing her nausea aside, Etapalli turned around. He stood there, changed much since the last time she saw him, standing before the higher powers being judged for what he’d done to her.

_**I want my innocence back** _

Itzli had used to be a handsome young god with rust red skin, a muscled and toned body, flowing reddish brown hair, and piercing yellow eyes. She had found him attractive as a young girl, though he was many years her senior and her older brother’s best friend. Now his skin was black, charred, burnt and blistered. His muscles were still there, but less defined and his limbs barely made of anything but charcoal held up by bones. He was hunched and crippled, his back twisted and limbs gnarled. His hair was all gone, but his yellow eyes still remained. Etapalli had to stop herself from screaming when she saw those eyes, the same ones that had glared at her maliciously as he had stolen her innocence when she was a child.

_**And if you can’t give it to me** _

“What do you want?” She hissed. Her anger and fear boiling. She couldn’t have a panic attack now. He’d take advantage of that.

“I wanted to see how you’ve grown, my dear. Why did you throw me out?” He reached out for her. She stepped back.

“You know why I threw you out pendejo. You know what you did to me!”

_**I will cut you down and I will run you through** _

“That’s a long time ago. But I can’t help but admire the curves you’ve gained over the years. Mhm, yes. The years were certainly kinder to you than they were to me. It was rather fun though, mi amor. I’d kill to do it again sometime.” Itzli slid closer to her. Etapalli pushed him away, knocking him on the ground. He grunted as he hit the red dirt.

“You won’t hurt me again. I refuse to let you hurt me like you did all those years ago. I refuse to be your toy.” She snarled.

_**With the dagger you sharpened on my body and soul** _

“But you were so good at it.” He stood up. “So naïve and so stupid. I was the stupid one then, I let you go. I should have brought you home with me so I could play with you whenever I wanted and you couldn’t tattle on me. I should have filled you up instead of pulling out so you would have really been mine.” Without warning he grabbed at her breast. Etapalli’s eyes narrowed and she tackled him to the ground. She punched him in the face.

_**Before you slit me in two** _

“No! I won’t even give you the satisfaction of even thinking of me like that pinche pendejo! Do you know how much damage it did to me?! When you did it I didn’t even know what the hell you were doing to me, all I knew was I hated it and I hated you. When I found out the real meaning behind it, hell I might’ve died if I wasn’t immortal. I was convinced I was carrying your child, I hadn’t even grown breasts yet and you made me think that I was pregnant! I starved myself trying to get rid of it before my mother told me I wasn’t having your child.” Hot angry tears filled the Goddess’s eyes. “I became scared of anything even related to me having children until my daughter was born two years ago.” Itzli laughed.

**_And Devoured me whole_ **

“Oh that’s right. I forgot you were la lesbiana now. Was it because of me? Was I so unsatisfying you had to turn to women? Disgusting. Pathetic.” Etapalli punched him again before getting off of him and ramming her heel into his chest as hard as she could. He choked and coughed up blood.

“Mi mujer and I are very happy with each other, muchas gracias.” She said. “And I for one am happy my daughter has no relation to you.”

_**I want my Innocence Back** _

“Are you sure? Are you sure you didn’t like it?” Itzli antagonized. “You didn’t speak up and say you didn’t like it you little whore.”

**_I want my Innocence Back_ **

Etapalli snarled and smashed her foot down into his face. Blood spewed from his nose like a volcano and his bones made a sickening crunch when his skull met her foot.

_**I want my Innocence Back** _

“¡Usted arruino mi vida! ¡Intenté suicidarme por tu culpa! ¡Eres un bastardo enfermo!” She tried to walk away but he grabbed her ankle.

_**I want my Innocence Back** _

“You think I’m letting you get away freely, mi pequeña muñeca Lolita? No. You broke your promise and you told everyone what we did. Those matters should be kept between a man and his plaything. You need to be punished.” He tried to pull her down.

**_I want my Innocence Back_ **

Etapalli drew her macuahuitl and brought it down on Itzli’s wrist. There was a squirting sound and a sickening crack as she pulled away with his hand still attached to her ankle. She pulled it off, breaking the fingers in the process. She tossed it aside.

_**I want my Innocence Back** _

“What you took from me, I can’t get it back. I can never forgive that. It’s been so many years and I still wake up in the night crying and shaking from the memory. So I made it my mission that nobody should ever have done to them what you did to me. The cycle ends now.”

**_I want my Innocence Back_ **

“Does it really? Are you sure it ends? You really thought banishing me would stop me? Have you met every woman I’ve done it to? It doesn’t stop, mi florecita. It’s your job to be a man’s servant.”

_**And If you can’t pacify me** _

“I could never do what you do to women. I’m decent. I may be a stone cold bitch but I’m not the kind of person to defile someone like that.”

**_I will break your bones_ **

Itzli laughed. “You know you want to, puta. You know you want people to suffer. You watched me be flayed alive with a smile on your face. You watched my bones break, hell you just cut off my hand.”

_**You think I’m bluffing just try me** _

Etapalli smiled, a wicked smile with fangs gleaming in the moonlight. “Oh that was fun. To watch you suffer and scream like I’d have done if I’d been able to move. But it didn’t fully satisfy me, Itzli. It never will.”

**_I will never forget_ **

“Then what will satisfy you, moza asesina?” Etapalli dug her heel into his ribs and he winced slightly. “You’re still always going to be a bad person. All you do is kill those who are ‘bad’ in your eyes. I did what I did so I could have a wife.”

_**The words you used to ensnare me** _

“A ten year old, Itzli?! You raped a ten year old to make her your wife!? You’re a goddamn whackjob! Newsflash asshole, you don’t have a right to my body or my marriage! This isn’t the Catholic Church and you aren’t a priest! You are a sick, perverted son of a bitch and that’s all you’ll ever be!”

**_Till my dying day_ **

Itzli chuckled darkly. “You were mature enough. Sometimes I like to imagine what would have happened if things had gone different. To see you in a wedding dress in front of me, a servant to me for all time, my little doll to groom to my heart’s content until she’s exactly the way I want her. A child-making machine all my own to wash the filthy demonio de agua blood out of my lineage.”

**_You’ll suffer for this I swear_ **

Etapalli struggled to keep her temper in check. “I won’t be a child-making machine. At least not for you.” She gently caressed her stomach. Itzli noticed and laughed, a horrible, ragged sounding laughing.

_**I want my Innocence Back** _

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. You’re pregnant with the baby of another woman? You’d choose a mortal soldier whore over me?”

“She’s not mortal anymore. She’s a goddess now, just like me. You, however, are very mortal. I could snap your neck right now if I really wanted to, and trust me it’s so damn tempting. But I have my child to think of.”

**_I want my Innocence Back_ **

“I was the first to touch and claim you, Pallita.” The way he used the endearing nickname her family used for her made the goddess’s skin crawl.

_**I want my Innocence Back** _

“While you may sleep and love that pequeña moza and have children with her, you’ll always be mine. I always have the rights to everything you do. I still have power over you.” He propped himself up against a nearby boulder.

**_I want my Innocence Back_ **

Etapalli wanted to leave. But some unseen force was keeping her there, making her take his abuse. She could go home to Katalina and Yaretzi and hug them and sob while they held her or she could stand up for herself and show him that she was finally healing.

_**I want my Innocence Back** _

“Oh Itzli.” She giggled. “Don’t you know that I’m finally starting to heal from what you did? You hold no power over me.”

**_I want my Innocence Back_ **

“But I believe I do. You’re still ‘traumatized’ as you call it. Come on, mi amor. Come be with me. We just have to get rid of that baby inside you and get married and then you’ll have the perfect life.”

**_And I demand_ **

“Ay, Si. And I’ll be your perfect little housewife and bear your sons to be just like you.” She taunted. “That will happen when Zeus stays loyal to his wife, pendejo!”

**_You put my heart back into my hand_ **

“I’ve been scarred and hurt since you did it to me. It made me able to be manipulated and forced into the same thing with other lovers of mine. No matter whether you use physical force like you did or mental torture like they did it’s still the same crime.”

**_And wipe it clean_ **

“My ‘faggot wife’ is the only one who wanted me for the soul inside. She doesn’t care about my crimes or how broken I am. Katalina is the one who holds me on cold nights and grouches at me when I shed feathers in the bedroom. She steals all the blankets and wakes me up with soft kisses. She’s always made me feel safe, having a soldier watching my back. She claims she feels safe too, having a goddess watching her back. She doesn’t care if I’m a mess. Katalina Sanchez loves me and I love her back.”

**_From the mess you made of me_ **

“Yaretzi, mi dulce hija, she doesn’t know how bad I’ve had it. Even if she did, she wouldn’t care. I’m her mother and she loves me no matter what and I return those feelings. Katalina and I are the ones who hold her during a thunderstorm and take her to play at the beach and put flowers in her hair. She’ll never know about you. She’s the rainbow in the bluest sky. You’d understand if you weren’t a sick bastard with no legitimate children.”

**_And I require_ **

“You are just a stain on my existence. I only want and need two things from you.”

**_You make me free from this desire_ **

“And what would that be?” Itzli cocked an eyebrow and smiled a crooked smile.

_**And when you leave** _

“Numero Uno; How did you obtain the poison you used to paralyze me. That’s only found in a few places, poison strong enough to paralyze a god for that long.”

**_I’d better be the Innocent_ **

“Who do you think I got it from, mi pequeña muñeca? You know very well who gave it to me. Tezca was in on the whole thing. He gave me his blessing. He was my only true friend.”

“Then I was right.” Etapalli chuckled breathlessly, not showing the nausea and disgust boiling inside her.

_**I used to be** _

“What else do you want?”

“What I want you can’t give me.”

“Try me.”

With that the goddess pinned the demigod to the ground and closed her fingers around his throat, crushing it.

**_“I want my Innocence Back!”_** She roared, fire rising from the ground and the flames licking around the two enemies. She felt his throat and neck crumble and crush like brittle sticks as he choked for air. Hot angry tears from years of shame, anger, depression, rage, and regret fell down the woman’s face as she repeated her screaming words in his face.

_**“I want my innocence back!** _

_**I want my innocence back!** _

_**I want my innocence back!** _

_**I want my innocence back!** _

_**I want my innocence back!** _

_**I want my innocence back!** _

_**I want my innocence back!”** _

Finally she got off his limp, dying body, blood, snot and tears staining her face. Etapalli then whistled a sharp, high whistle.

_**I want my innocence back** _

Her vultures soaring overhead began to descend. Hellhounds bayed in the not too far off distance. Etapalli smiled as Itzli’s dying eyes filled with fear. Now he was the paralyzed one. “Timo-itazke, Itzli.” She said coldly before turning and spreading her large black wings and taking off into the dawn. Etapalli could never regain her innocence, but now she found some peace knowing justice had been served as her beloved pets feasted on their breakfast in the desert below her.

_**I want my innocence back** _


End file.
